


Coffee with a side of Magic

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Phil run a magical bakery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts), [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt: Give me a Coulson and Fury high fantasy coffee shop AU :p

Phil handed the cup of coffee to the troll, who took it and shuffled over to the cave the section of the shop. He rolled his shoulders, before glancing at the next customer, human looking. There were shapeshifters out there, so it wasn’t safe to assume that she was human.

“Welcome to SHIELD Coffee,” Phil greeted. "What can I get for you?“

"Hmm, I’ll have a cup of the Dragon’s Horde with some Tolerance.”

“It’s pretty strong,” Phil warned, eying the woman. She was on the smaller side.

The smile she returned Phil was all danger. "I can handle it.“

Phil nodded and went to make it, since she was the only one in line. He took his time making it, adding the spell that should increase a person’s tolerance. It was one of the shop’s specialities. There were spells in just about everything, carefully listed and charged for. Phil’s specialty ran toward drinks and ensuring not only did the customer get the spell they requested, but that it still tasted good. Spells had a tendency to make things taste off.

He set the cup on the counter.

"Thank you,” the woman said, taking the cup with a smile and heading the door.

The bell jangled and the archer stepped in. The archer was a frequent customer and Phil turned to start his order. He always got the same coffee, Feather of the Phoenix, no spells, because he always got one of the baked goods that had something in it. By the time he was at the register, Phil set his coffee down.

“Thanks, Phil,” The archer said, eying the baked goods. He frowned. "Out of the Lucky Pineapple and Coconut Scones, already?“

Phil went to look at the slot. "No, we should…” He trailed off, because there were none. "Um, I guess so.“

"Bummer,” the archer said. "I guess, I’ll take a Durable chocolate muffin.“

"Sorry,” Phil said, going to grab one and put it in a bag for him. 

The archer paid and left. Phil turned and went into the back. "Nick?“

"What?” Nick called from where he was mixing items. There was a dusting flour that stood out against his dark skin.

“Did you sell out of the Lucky scones?” Phil asked.

“No,” Nick said.

Phil sighed. "Then we probably need to up our protection spells. A whole tray just disappeared.“

"Do you know how many were left?” Nick asked.

“No, I knew we didn’t have any gaps in the tray, but not how many exactly.”

Nick huffed, before following Phil out. Nick was better at baking the spells in than brewing them. He was also better at protection spells. There was a customer waiting when they stepped out, so Phil went to deal with him. Nick came and hovered over him while he was in the till, but left soon after. More customers came in and Phil took care of them.

At some point, he turned to find Nick holding a piece of bread. "Eat.“

Phil arched an eyebrow, but let Nick feed him. He chewed it and swallowed it. "I don’t think it would sell well.”

Nick glowered at him. "Some one was playing a prank on you.“

"A prank?”

“The scones were still there, you just couldn’t see them,” Nick explained as he pulled a silk glove on. He went over to the till and pulled out a coin. "Due to this.“ The coin went in a silk bag to hold back it’s magical properties.

"Pretty weird prank,” Phil pointed. "I mean, only I can't see the scones?“

"Maybe they didn’t realize it was cursed.” Nick shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Phil agreed.

“Excuse me!” a tiny voice said. "I’d like a pixie sized Gryphon’s Claw.“

"Sorry,” Phil said, smiling down at the pixie. "I’ll get that for you right away. Do you want an add-on?“

"No, but I’d take a shrunken cookie.”

“Sure,” Phil said, grabbing a cookie and shrinking it down to the pixie’s size. He handed her drink and coffee and she teleported a coin in to pay. 

“Thanks Phil.” The pixie said, taking her drink and flying off.

Phil went back to work, before going back to work. It was only much later that he realized that he wasn’t the only one that had been cursed. The archer hadn’t seen the scones either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paperdollkisses requested a sequel for this one.

"Do you have any of more of that bread?” Phil asked as he entered the kitchen after he closed up the front of the shop.

Nick glanced up from where he was prepping for the next day. “What bread?”

“The bread that you used to break that prank curse,” Phil asked.

Nick nodded. “Why?”

“Because I wasn’t the only that didn’t see the scones,” Phil replied. “One of our customers couldn’t either.”

“So? You think you’ll be able to find him in this city?” Nick said, gesturing to the town outside. Haven was filled with creatures of all manners and a large city, not as large as the capital, but Haven was a port city.

“It was one of our regulars. He’s an archer with guard,” Phil stated. He hated having to admit that he knew that much about the archer. He was a favorite of Phil’s, always polite, always giving Phil a smile, no matter how tired he looked.

Nick gave him a long look.

“In good conscious, I have to try! Who knows what else he won’t be able to see!”

Nick nodded. “Give me a few.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, going to the front of the shop and made sure that everything was ready for the following day. After that, he found a silk glove and bag for the coin. He didn’t want to get cursed again. When he reentered the kitchen, Nick pointed him to a bag.

“I made it into a sandwich,” Nick informed.

“Thank you,” Phil murmured, grabbing it and heading out.

“It’s the one marked ‘A’,” Nick called after him.

Phil headed toward the nearest guard post. It was one of the stations that also manned the city wall, which would be perfect for an archer. At least, that’s where Phil thought the archer was.

The doors were propped open to let what breeze there was in. Phil entered and glanced around. The post was set as one of the towers on the wall and Phil could see the spiral staircase that went up. There was a guard stationed behind the desk. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, this is going to sound odd, but I’m one of the owners of Brews and Bread and someone prank cursed me this morning.”

“Oh, dear, do you want to make report?”

“No, it was minor, and my partner was able to fix it, but well, the prank involved me not being able to say a full tray of scones and an archer didn’t see it either, so I think he’s been cursed as well.”

The young guard’s eyes widened. “Oh dear, hiding things from an archer isn’t good!”

“I know and I have the cure, I just need to find him,” Phil pleaded.

“Alright, do you have his badge number?”

“No, and I don’t know his name. He’s about my height, broader in the arms, dark hair. He looks angry all the time unless he’s smiling and then it really lights up his face.”

“Sounds a bit like Barton,” the guard said. She bit her lip. “I thought I saw him leave. I’ll let the Captain know about your concern and we can have Barton... Oh! Barton!”

Phil turned and found the archer looking at them with confusion, but heading over toward them.

“Jemma,” Barton stated, glancing at Phil. “Something happen to your store?”

“Kind of,” Phil said.

“Is that him?” Jemma said. “Oh good...”

“What’s going on?” Barton asked.

Phil hesitated, before launching into his explanation. “Nick made something for the cure and I wanted to see if you had one of those coins.”

Barton nodded. “Come on back, there should be a free office.”

Phil followed Barton back through the post to an empty office. Where he started emptying his pockets of coins. Phil looked at each one as pulled on the silk glove. “Ah, that’s like the one Nick found.” He picked up the coin and looked at it.

Barton frowned. “Tasha gave me that this morning.”

“Tasha?”

“My best friend,” Barton said. “So I was cursed into not seeing those lucky scones. Damn, I would loved to have one today.”

“Oh?”

“I had to prove my close quarters combat skills today, not my best area.”

“Did the durable muffin work?” Phil asked, tucking the coin into the pouch.

Clint nodded. “Not as sore as I normally.”

Phil smiled. “Good. I, uh, have the cure.” He gestured toward the sandwich bag. “And I’ll leave this with you. I’m sure you know how to dispose of it properly.”

“Thanks,” Barton said, taking the bags. “Do you do this for all your customers?”

“Nick is pretty powerful, so if we realized it. I think so.” Phil said. “You’re one of our regulars and I’d hate for you to think that we didn’t want your business.”

Barton smiled and nodded. “Well thank you.”

Phil nodded. “You’re welcome, I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow. Archer Barton.” With that he turned and headed out. 

He was headed the street when he heard his name being called. Phil turned to see Barton running after him

“Archer Barton?” Phil asked, stopping to let him catch up.

“There are two sandwiches in here,” Barton said. “Was one of them supposed to be yours?”

Phil hesitated and dimly remembered Nick saying that Barton’s had an ‘A’ on it. “I think my partner put in there without me realizing it.”

Barton studied him for a moment, before nodding. He looked almost disappointed as he pulled one out and offered it to Phil. “Here.”

Phil took it, making sure it didn’t have the ‘A’ on it. “Thank you.”

Barton started to turn around, before looking at Phil. “I don’t suppose you’d like to eat with me? We both have a sandwich and I have it on good authority the bread is from my favorite bakery, so it’s probably the best bread.”

“You’re going to be disappointed.”

“By eating with you?”

“No, in the bread. I had some earlier and I told Nick it wouldn’t sell.”

“I’m sure I can overlook that disappointed, so long as you eat with me, if you want, of course.”

“Yes,” Phil said, nodding. “That actually sounds... nice.”

“Great,” Barton grinned. “How about the park?”

Phil followed along with Clint, chatting as they went. He learned that Barton was Clint and that he was one of the best of archers in the Kingdom. He ended up asking a lot about Clint and Clint asked a lot about him. They sat together long after their sandwiches were gone talking. He was surprised when it started getting dark and he realized that he’d been out far later than he planned. Clint grabbed his hands, before he could and asked if they could do this again. Phil hesitated before nodding and agreeing to meet Clint outside the post when he got off.

The following morning he smiled when he saw Clint and fixed his drink, handing it to him. “We have those lucky scones if you want one today.”

Clint grinned at him. “Don’t need it, already got the date and I have second on the books.”

Phil blinked and felt himself blushing as he stared Clint. 

“I will take a relaxing blueberry, so I don’t get too nervous though,” Clint asked. “He’s a real catch this one and I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

Phil went and got the muffin, placing it in a bag and handing it to Clint. “I’m sure there’s no reason to be nervous, whoever, you’re going out with is the lucky one.”

Clint’s smile widened and his cheeks darkened. “Thanks Phil.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Phil confirmed.

“Looking forward to it,” Clint said, raising his cup and heading out of the store.

“Well, I’m going to need make some anti-nausea cookies, if you’re going to be that sweet every morning,” Nick stated from the door way. “I thought you were curing him, not dating.”

Phil shrugged. “He asked me out... twice. I couldn’t say no.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed and he sighed as he turned to go back into the kitchen. “Well, it’s not a love spell, must be genuine.”


End file.
